Brightening the Sun
by The Magic Bringer
Summary: When it is learnt that a new power is on the loose, what will the young wizards say? Even more interesting, what will they say when they learn just who it is. REVISED 2006
1. New Saviour

**Disclaimer: **A hostage is brought in, their arms and legs bound with their mouth gagged. The rest of their face is covered by a balaclava. Once the guards have shackled him to a chair. He is positioned carelessly above a tank of piranhas, The Magic Bringer walks over and uses a long pole to rip the gag off their mouth and the balaclava from their face. Ronan is revealed, sorting a black eye from when the pole missed. There are gasps from the crowd. Rotten fruit flies at him. "Say it," The Magic Bringer says in a low voice, pokes him with a stick while giving him the evil eye.

Ronan gasps. "The Magic Bringer owns nothing! Diane Duane owns anything you recognise," The Magic Bringer pokes him again. "The Magic Bringer kidnapped us all! She made us do stuff we didn't want to! I swear! Just don't hurt me!"

The Magic Bringer nods sweetly. "Of course we won't…" The crowd cheers as his chair falls into the tank of piranhas. "Ooops! What a pity…"

**Brightening the Sun**

When it is learnt that a new power is on the loose, what will the young wizards say? Even more interesting, what will they say when they learn just who it is. Revised.

Prologue: New Saviour

_Immortal Realms:_

Kronos glared down at the assembly of powers, and said in a booming voice that echoed through the chambers. "She is the Final One! The last of the Lone One's creations! It is our duty to see that our sister is not taken!"

"Aye!" came the call of agreement from the crowd.

Kronos smiled, spreading his warmth to the other powers. "Warn the Advisories. Warn the Seniors. Warn everyone to be on the lookout. Send word of her existence. If we have sufficient power over her life to make sure that she does not turn upon us, if she learns that entropy is horrid, she will be the curse breaker!" he boomed.

Not moments old, the girl child entered the room in the human realm, crying. They could feel her wizardry reaching out to them already, curling in tendrils of warmth, soothing people all around the world for an inexplicable reason. One of the more commonly ignored powers, Dehmit spoke quickly. "She is, of course, strong beyond the Lone Power. It would be easy for her to overcome him, to fight against his forces time and time again. But she would be feared if they knew of her power. It would not be fair on the poor child,"

Kronos nodded, turning to one of the other powers, who scribbled something in an ancient tome. Peering over his glasses, he addressed the congregation. "Allow her powers to seem just above average. It should do the trick easily enough. It should keep her in check, at any rate. Power is a temptation…" drifting off, he allowed the other powers to continue speaking among themselves.

"She must have a partner," one stated loudly. The other made murmurs of agreement, but were noncommittal. Dehmit sighed loudly, then stood up, silencing them. "I'll do it," he groaned. "I shall see to it that she shall have the best partner that she can. And to do it, I have the perfect idea. Who better to be her partner than myself? I shall become one of her kind. I shall have all my memories erased – I wish to never regain them."

There were several gasps at this revelation. "But Dehmit, are you sure?"

Dehmit spat in disgust. "I have never been more sure. This place is boresville. At least as a human, I can do something," he vanished, pushing his way into the womb of a woman.

_A Hospital, Earth:_

The girl child's human parents cooed at their new daughter. They trilled soothing songs and rocked her gently, in hope to make her cease her crying. But she wouldn't. As first time parents, they were despairing over what they must be doing wrong.

It was, however, nothing that they were doing. In truth, she was quite pleased with her human parents, but she felt a longing. A longing that her body was not equip for. She wanted UP. She wanted to be with her brothers and sisters. But most of all she wanted to be with her partner, who as not yet born.

Her parents eventually calmed her, and she forgot. She forgot her longings and succumbed to her needs as a human child. Now unrecognizable, she would live a normal – or at least, bearing a resemblance of normal – life for a human girl.

_Close by, Earth:_

Tom let out a yelp as though he had been shocked. "Carl, notice in the manual!" Both men crowded around and began to read.

Ten verses later Tom and Carl were thoroughly bewildered.

"What by the powers can it mean?"

Carl shrugged. "To look out for a power that will look like any other normal wizard."

"Fan-bloody-tastic!" Tom cursed. "I don't even understand some of this! I mean, what does 'the conception of her power in the scorpions reign', mean?"

Carl shrugged. "Possibly that she became a wizard in the scorpions reign, or was conceived, or born, or any number of things,"

"What about that bit about the New Year dawning on her?"

Carl just shook his head. "I have no idea. Truly no idea." He picked up a can of coke, drank from it, then settled down to try to decipher its meaning.

_Revised: January 2006_


	2. New Job

Chapter One: New Job

_Several years since we last heard from Nita and Kit:_

Nita sighed, tucking a tendril of her mousy brown hair behind her ear, as she looked at her manual again. For some unknown reason, she was on active status again. Usually, this wouldn't be a problem, but this time, like the last few times, was different. Her best friend and wizardry partner, Kit Rodriguez, was not.

That unsettled her. Not to mention that it seemed dangerous, but she had no idea what she was supposed to be doing. She was pondering this when there was a pop of displaced air causing said best friend appeared on the scene.

"Hey Neets," he began enthusiastically.

"Hello" murmured Nita her eyes glued to her status, Kit observed, like it was a death sentence.

Curious, Kit leaned over her shoulder, asking, "What are you looking at, pareja?" he used his pet name for her. Seeing what it was that she was looking at, he flipped his own manual open, and stated lamely, "You're on active status without me again."

"I know," was her limp reply. "It makes no sense, does it? We're partners, aren't we?"

Kit nodded. "Sure are, pareja." He was just as confused as Nita was, but ploughed on bravely. "What do you have to do, do you know?"

"Dunno," was the quiet reply as Nita propped her head on her elbows, then gazed out the window. It was nearing sunset, which Nita loved for some reason that Kit could not fathom, so they watched the slowly dimming sun as it passed over the hills and out of sight.

"Nita!" Dairine's voice rumbled into her room as she herself skidded in, Spot tucked under her arm. Apparently she had learnt of Nita's status. "Why do you keep getting all the good jobs?" Nita raised her eyebrow and to this she answered in a tone that was impossible to read.

"Where on earth are you getting the idea that all my jobs are good? You do remember the killed algae from last week, surely? Who says this one will be good – it seems fairly dangerous, after all. Not to mention that I haven't a bloody clue of where to start looking."

Dairine frowned, setting Spot down and asking for the danger rating. Spot shook his tiny head. "I am not at a liberty to tell you,"

"Nita, Spot won't tell me!" she wailed. This caught Kit's interest.

"What is it, pareja?"

Dairine giggled at something that neither Kit nor Nita noticed. Nita shook her head silently, and the recently tucked strand of hair flew out of place. Kit tucked it back, making Dairine giggle even harder. "Please Neets?" he gave her a puppy dog face. Dairine was hard pressed not to burst out in full strength laughter.

Nita sighed. "It's pointless to try to resist you, isn't it?"

Kit nodded, and winked, setting Dairine into another bout of giggling. "9/10F to 1/10S" she admitted grudgingly.

Dairine pulled at her hair, looking away determinedly. Usually, it would be 1/10F to 9/10S. The other way around was far more dangerous. Kit gaped for a second, before sitting on the bed next to Nita. "It's alright, pareja, you'll be fine, I promise."

"How can you promise that?" Nita sniffled, only now letting on just how afraid she was. "How?" she asked again angrily, throwing her hands out and knocking them both out of the room, the door slamming shut behind them. Dairine went to open the door, but when she touched the knob she immediately pulled back. The handle was as hot as red metal and Dairine looked at her hand, red burn marks already appearing. Kit looked at her hand and drew in breath. He thought that he might be able to get in and reached for the door but Dairine grabbed his arm before it made contact.

"Are you completely stupid? Don't touch it, transit!" Kit nodded, so he and Dairine set up the spell, grinning happily when they felt the transit take place. For some reason they closed their eyes so that when they opened them they realised that they were not in Nita' room. They looked around, then they noticed that they were in a parallel world. "You realised," said a booming voice behind them.

"You're the Transcendent Pig," Kit gaped at him in disbelief.

"I am," was the only reply they got.

Dairine butted in like so many before her, to ask a question. "What's the meaning of life?"

The Pig looked at her and told her that she did not need to know "Anyway, what is your human obsession with the meaning of life?" he shook his head and looked at Kit.

"Why are we here?" Kit asked him warily.

"That's the sort of question you should be asking! Bravo! You are here because Nita is feeling strong emotion, of which kind I shall not reveal, when she feels strong emotion she obviously thinks of this place and because you could not go in her room, she sent you here instead without knowing it."

"That takes a lot of power," commented Dairine

"You underestimate your sister?" It sounded like a question. "All power is not shown in the manual, well at least not for her anyway." he stated quietly not meaning for anyone to hear him, but Dairine did.

"Show us how much power she has then?" said Dairine boldly. The Transcendent Pig opened a big book he pointed to a page that read:

Callahan, Juanita .T.

DETERMINATION POWER: 20.30  
DREAM POWER: 20.00  
EMOTIONAL POWER: 26.40  
PENDING POWER: 98.00  
PHYSICAL POWER: 27.20  
OTHER/REVEALED POWER: 8.10  
TOTAL POWER: 179.90

Dairine's mouth fell open and was about to comment then thought the better of it and asked, "How much power do I have?" thinking that they all might be just the same. The Pig opened to another page:

Callahan, Dairine

DETERMINATION POWER: 2.06  
DREAM POWER: 2.04  
EMOTIONAL POWER: 2.03  
PENDING POWER: 2.05  
PHYSICAL POWER: 2.02  
TOTAL POWER: 10.20

"What about my revealed power?" asked Dairine bossily.

"Nita is the only one with that kind of power; it's how much is shown in the manual."

"Oh," Dairine replied despondently.

Kit was still comparing the pages. 'No wonder she's so good at magic and always gets given the dangerous jobs,' then he chuckled slightly. 'and we thought that Dairine was stuffed with power!'

"You want to keep those two pages, eh," queried the Pig. He nodded dumbly, amazed at how much power Nita had.

"You must NOT tell Nita until she has FINISHED THIS JOB,"

"Oh," Kit was slightly disappointed to tell the truth. "Okay."

"Oh, and by the way. If you want to know the meaning of life you have to understand what those pages mean. Show your seniors. Goodbye."

The pig faded and Dairine looked at the pages in Kit's hands, "Let's go to see Tom and Carl."

_Nita's Room:_

They appeared in Nita's room seconds later, wondering how they got there. But then they saw Nita. "Are you okay?" Kit asked gently.

But Nita ignored her question and said, "I have a question for you, Kit. What are you carrying those papers around for? Show me!" she snarled, strangely out of character.

Both Kit and Dairine looked at her and then at each other uneasily "Hurry up!" said Nita with haughty impatience and then Kit made a decision. And he was gone with a pop.

Dairine guessed he had gone to Tom and Carl to 'show his seniors' as the Pig had put it and went after him, only just hearing Nita mutter "May the rain catch them up wherever they are, I didn't need those pages anyway, they were probably not that important."

Nita's eyes flashed and she forgot the incident, back to being a normal girl again. "Where're Kit and Dairine?" she asked herself.

_ Apparently means 'Partner,'_

_Revised: January 2006_


	3. New Revelations

Chapter Two: New Revelations

_Tom and Carl's:_

Arriving on the back doorstep of Tom and Carl's house Kit knocked on the door and Dairine popped up beside him, panting. "Come in," called Tom.

They walked in, Kit still clutching the papers, and Tom and Carl emerged grinning at them.

"Where's Nita?" Tom asked and Carl waited expectantly for an answer.

"That's what we've come about," Kit replied, slapping the papers down on the table with a flourish. He then began to rapidly recount the events of the day to Tom and Carl. When they got to the part about meeting the Transcendent Pig, Carl held up his hand to slow them down.

"What did you just say?" he asked incredulously.

"The Transcendent Pig said that Nita sent us there on accident and Dairine said that it takes a lot of power to do that, so he showed us these papers," he repeated in one breath, picking them up and handing them to Carl.

When Tom walked back into the room with to cans of coke, he saw that Carl had a death grip on the papers that Kit had put down earlier. Walking close enough to catch a snippet of the conversation. "Yeah, the Transcendent Pig – Nita – Dairine. Power levels,"

As he sat down, Carl handed him the paper. He read Dairine's without looking too surprised, but when he got to Nita's his jaw dropped open in shock, and he looked at Carl, who nodded, confirming that he had the same suspicions.

He turned to Kit and waved the papers in front of his face. "Are you sure that it was the Transcendent Pig who gave you these?" At Kit's nod, he stared at him thoughtfully for a minute, before tearing his gaze away and back to the papers. "Of course it was – who else would have these kind of papers?"

A frown graced his lips as he examined the further, even testing the type of paper. Kit watched them, thinking that they knew as little as he himself did. Dairine, on the other hand was convinced that Tom and Carl were keeping something from them. She pursed her lips, "Wish I knew what they were hiding," she murmured.

With her wish, came rain. Dairine looked around and noted that Kit was also being rained on, though the rain was exclusive to them – well, unless they were outside. A clap of thunder and a flash of lightning streaked across the night sky, making Tom and Carl look up. Tom tucked the papers into a plastic file and whispered something to Carl, before they truly took in the sight in front of them. Kit and Dairine had stood up, and were shaking, their clothes sticking limply to their bodies as their teeth chattered. The rain continued to poor, and Tom and Carl roared with laughter, and clutched their sides. The rain continued to poor, and even when Carl handed them each an umbrella it did nothing to stop the getting wet. Sobering quickly, Tom surveyed them seriously. "What happened to cause this?"

Kit shook his head and held up his hands in an 'I don't know,' kind of gesture, while Dairine thought.

Eventually she seemed to come to a conclusion. "I'm pretty sure that Nita did it," she stated, then proceeded to outline her argument convincingly. "We'd just come back from the Transcendent Pig, and we had appeared in Nita's room. She demanded to see the papers that Kit had – it was a little strange, I don't know, but she didn't seem to be Nita – more like she was someone else. Anyways, she demanded to see them, but Kit wouldn't let her, because of what the Transcendent Pig said, remember? And I suppose, because it was stormy,"

"You suppose what?" Tom prompted gently.

"Well, she said 'May the rain catch them up, wherever they are,' so,"

Tom 'hmmed' speculatively. "In Speech?"

"No, English"

Tom and Carl looked at each other, aghast, their suspicions well and truly confirmed. "Dairine, Kit, if we tell you something will you swear that you will never say anything, or tell anyone?"

"Yes?" said Kit questioningly Tom and Carl both sighed with relief as Carl recounted a story to Kit and Dairine:

"As you all know, Powers can occasionally choose to live a life on Earth – something to do with it being boring 'up there.' Many years ago, there was one such power – Octavius – and he… fell in love with a… maiden… in the village that he was living in, and fathered her child. She, the mother that is – Katarina – had actually used a kind of spell on him to make him fall in love with her, because she was the daughter of the Power who made the emotions of love between two people. She never told Octavius this, and they lived happily, having a son and four younger daughters between them.

"But Octavius and Katarina did not realise that their son, Domenic, had been born extremely powerful. This was because when he became a wizard, his power levels were normal, and Octavius and Katarina were so glad that they did not bother to investigate further, even thought they should have done, for there were many signs. But they did not want a power for a son, they did not want to be upstaged by him or have him turn against the other powers, so they only saw what they wanted to, and missed every sign, from subtle to blatantly obvious.

"Domenic learned soon after his becoming a wizard that there had been restraints but upon him on his birth, and the anger that he felt was new, an emotion that there had been little of in the world before then, and never in such strength. What right did they have to deprive him of his heritage, Dominic fumed. His parents had not noticed his power being bound as they had been living away from the powers for a long time, and lacked the knowledge. They had been slowly becoming more human, while Dominic was slowly becoming more inhuman. He used his wizardry to create entropy, which would free him from his bonds.

"Then Dominic searched for a way to keep himself living for all eternity without the help of others, eventually succeeding and renaming himself 'The Lone Power.' Then, because he had no followers, he placed a curse on the Wizards of Earth. Once every millennium, in the shape of a human boy or girl, the soul of a power would be created, and tempted both ways. The Power would live a normal life, or something resembling normal, until they became a wizard. And when the wizard reaches their full power, they would be able to use magic without using the speech.

"The Lone Power would teach the young power all his knowledge, gathering himself a band of followers that would help him ruin his parents and the other powers for the bonds they placed upon him. Fortunately when the powers were born he had no way of knowing and sometimes if the power had not come into its full power he put it to its death or crippled them. So the powers did not suffer but every time a human power was born it was born more and more powerful, eventually resulting in a power that could perhaps be stronger than the Lone One."

Carl paused as if reluctant to continue, "That is the story of the power millennia. We only learnt of it around about when Nita was born. We were told to be on the lookout for the new power – tell me, Dairine, is Nita a Scorpio?"

At Dairine's nod, Tom smiled and took over. "At first, Dairine, we thought that you were the power, but that, ultimately, was an idea to be discarded. For your life before you became a wizard was far from ordinary, what with Nita becoming a wizard before you, and your power levels hardly appeared normal, another qualifying feature. No, you had too much attention drawn to your situation. We were looking for someone a fair bit more normal. We feared then, that the Lone One had perhaps gotten to it before us. It had never occurred to us to look at Nita, the all too boring and ordinary – as far as wizards go – sister."

Kit let out an exclamation of objection. "Nita isn't boring!"

Carl was quick to correct his partner's mistake. "No, that's not what he meant. All he meant was that Nita didn't bring the attention to herself like Dairine and several others did."

"But now, looking at these papers, at the comparison – our cause is safe. _We_ are saved. There is nothing else that we need do," Kit and Dairine still did not see what this meant and stared at him dumbly. Carl groaned and hit Tom, who took over abruptly.

"Power's Sakes," he exclaimed. "don't you see, we've found the power! It's Nita!"

Kit and Dairine looked at them in dismay. "How is Nita the meaning of life?" Dairine asked, still preoccupied with the Pig's clue.

Kit sighed exasperatedly. "No, no, Nita can't be the meaning of life. You're not thinking straight! Not my pareja," he added to himself quietly.

"The Transcendent Pig must have it wrong," Dairine appeared not to have heard a single word of Kit's rant.

"Nita can't be a power," he appealed to Tom and Carl pleadingly.

They shook their heads solemnly, the image ruined by the massive twin grins they were sporting, and told him that she was the power, that the papers proved it beyond all reasonable doubt.

They dug out their manuals and turned to a page. It and the following few pages were filled with strange poetry foretelling Nita's birth. "We've been on the lookout since she was born."

Dairine scrutinised the poetry, finding it difficult to believe that this was about Nata, her sister who had always lived in her shadow. It look like, where Wizardry was concerned, things were turning around. "We were only Advisories then," they added.

'_Kit, Kit?_'

Kit shivered at Nita's voice in his mind, and placed a finger on his mouth so that the others would be quiet and he could concentrate.

'_Where are you?'_

'_Tom and Carl's, pareja,'_

He felt her nod. _'I'll be right over, okay?'_

Kit nodded and the connection broke. Grabbing the papers roughly, he shoved them hastily into a pocket of other space. Picking up on what the conversation had been about, they all grabbed anything that could be somewhat revealing to Nita and dropped it in Kit's pocket. He just had time to close it, before Nita appeared in the room.

"Hello!" she greeted brightly, seating herself on the couch, squashed up so close to Kit that she was almost sitting on him. Kit smiled to himself. It was a kind of pleasant feeling. "So: does _anyone _have any idea what I'm supposed to do for my job?"

They all shook their heads, soon burying themselves in conversation about Nita's job and hypothesising as to what she might have to do.

_Revised January 2006_


	4. New Activity

Chapter Three: New Activity

_A pond:_

Nita was talking amiably to the green algae that had been overtaking the local pool and had now spread into other water sources. _'This is getting out of control, guys.'_

'_Hey, don't go blaming us. It's not as if we did anything.' _It replied somewhat defensively. Nita could almost imagine it throwing its 'hands' into the air.

Nita frowned at the algae. She didn't see how it could possibly be anyone else's fault. _'What do you mean? You're the ones overpopulating, not anything else.'_

A sigh escaped the algae. _'Don't you know _anything_?'_

Nita scowled angrily at the algae and breathed in several times to calm herself down. _'What do you mean?'_

'_This isn't just a problem here, as in right here, or even just here as in this planet. This is a problem realmwide.'_

Nita clapped a hand to her forehead and groaned. So this had something to do with her job. And it was a much bigger problem than had been anticipated.

'_Realmwide? And how am I supposed to fix it, huh?' _she asked.

The algae's voice took on a grim tone. _'It's the Immortal Realm and the Mortal Realm.' _

'_What do you mean?' _Nita asked curiously. She wondered fleetingly how long it was going to take for them to reach some kind of conclusion.

Nita could have sworn that the algae rolled its nonexistent eyes. '_There's been a breach in the barrier.'_

Nita glowered darkly. _'So I suppose that's my job. How exactly am I supposed to fix the barrier, tell me?'_

The algae paused and didn't answer for a second. _'I don't know.'_

'_Great. Just great.'_ Nita huffed irately.

_Nita's Bedroom:_

Nita tried the handle on her door one last time, and, assured that it was locked, flopped herself onto her bed. Pulling the manual out of other space, she examined her status for a moment before flipping to another page. "Immortal Realms," she muttered. "Bingo."

Tucking a tendril of loose hair behind her ears, she drew her knees up to her chest to read.

Tears prickled in her eyes as she continued to read, discovering that it was impossible for a mortal to enter the Immortal Realms and return. Powers, however, could come and go as they pleased.

She threw the book on her bedside table and crawled fully clothed into her bed and cried herself to sleep.

When Nita awoke, she blinked several times and wiped the sleep from her eyes, sitting up. Spotting her manual, she noticed that there was an unopened message. Sighing, she flipped it open. Not recognising the sender, she frowned in confusion. She opened it with trepidation, and knitted her brows at the message. _'Do you even know why or how?' _

A name escaped her lips while she sat frowning over it. "Dehmit,"

Then she looked around and wrinkled her lips in confusion. "Who is Dehmit? Why did I think that? And most of all, what the _Powers _does it mean?"

A thought struck her suddenly and she clutched the manual in her hands, before Transiting to the moon and beginning to read.

A smile slowly appeared on her face as her plan formulated in her mind.

_Kit's Bedroom:_

Kit frowned at Nita with concern. "Pareja, are you sure that'll work?"

Nita nodded and gave a tinkling laugh. "Of course it will, Kit. I've been researching all week."

Kit smiled weakly at her. "You'll be okay? Really?" He asked again.

"Of course, silly," she smiled. "I know what I'm doing. Now, hand it over."

Kit pulled her into a tight hug, and hesitantly pecked her forehead. Blushing, he ripped a few hairs from his head, and Nita stuffed them in her jeans.

Checking that she had everything she needed, she started chanting in the speech and transited away.

_Immortal Realms:_

Nita was greeted by something that she did not expect. There was a regal looking power holding a staff with a clock held in it. "Juanita Callahan," it boomed.

Nita stepped back tentatively and covered her ears with her hands. "YOU'RE TOO LOUD!" she shouted.

The power nodded, and spoke in a slightly softer voice. "Sorry. I am Kronos, I rule over time, and am thus the most powerful of us all."

Nita cringed. He was still rather loud. "Um, how exactly does that make you the most powerful?" she enquired, wondering what on earth was happening.

"Well, I could reverse time and you could never be born," Kronos fingered the dial on the clock and spun it slightly.

"Um, how exactly does that make you the most powerful?"

"See?" Kronos replied imperiously. Nita looked at him confusedly.

Kronos waved a hand majestically. "Be seated."

Nita straightened her shirt and stood up straight before sitting stiffly into a chair that Kronos had made appear from thin air.

Kronos rattled off a list of details about Nita and her life in an unfeeling manner. "Right?" he finished, examining her through his glasses.

Nita nodded formally. "Um, Sir, uh, Kronos, uh, what should I call you?"

"Kronos is fine."

"Kronos, the breach between the barrier…"

Kronos cut her off with another wave of his hand and a gesture at his staff. "Nothing Tresantès can't fix. And, beyond that, nothing this can't fix."

Nita looked at him in befuddlement. "Sorry?" she asked, shocked. "You mean to say that I came up here for no reason at all?"

Kronos shook his head. "No, that won't do." He spun the dial on his staff.

"Kronos, the breach between the barrier…" Nita began and Kronos smiled, settling into his chair.

"Ah, I should have known you would have asked about that, Nita."

"How do you expect me to fix it? All the manual said was that it had to be someone with a Mortal body and they had to be on the Immortal side."

Kronos nodded understandingly. "Nita, I'm afraid there is no easy way to break this to you."

Nita stared at him, her eyes wide with fear. "What is it?" she whispered.

"You have been lied to your whole life about who – about _what _you are." Kronos informed her.

Nita leant forward in her chair.

_Revised: January 2006_


	5. New Life

Chapter Four: New Life

_Immortal Realms:_

"…so, what do you say, sister?"

Nita frowned. "Kit is some power called Dehmit?" she confirmed.

Kronos nodded. "Um… why was he my partner? Dehmit I mean, not Kit."

Kronos looked at his staff, but Nita snatched it. "We'll have none of that, Mister," she scolded.

Kronos looked put out. "I want the truth, or the staff goes snappy snap…"

"Well, you'll understand that we aren't physically or genetically brothers and sisters?" Kronos explained.

Nita tapped the staff, causing Kronos to gulp, continuing his story with a touch more vigour. "Before you are born, you are a soul. Correct?"

He didn't wait for Nita to agree before hurrying on. "Before you are a soul, you don't exist. However, in around fifty percent of cases, your soul partner, or soul mate, if you will, can feel your soul coming into existence. Most don't know what it means, but people who are still souls or Powers do know what it means. It is usually forgotten when a soul enters the body, or at least by the time the body learns to speak."

Nita waved the staff in front of him. "Hello? What has this got to do with Kit being Dehmit?"

"I'm getting there," Kronos grumped, but was silenced by a glare from Nita.

"Dehmit was the one who warned us that your soul had been created."

Nita thought about this for a moment. "So – this Dehmit, Kit, is my soul mate?"

Kronos nodded. "Kit has no memories of being Dehmit. He never will. It is just the essence that is the same."

Nita nodded slowly. "Then I am afraid I shall have to return to the mortal plane."

Kronos looked upset. Then he noticed that Nita still had a grip on his staff. "Of course," he muttered grudgingly. "When will you leave?"

Nita rolled her eyes. "You're so feeble. I'm leaving now."

"Er, can I have my staff then?"

Nita stared at him contemplatively, before shaking her head and sticking the staff in a personalised pocket of other space. "Nah, you were getting a big head."

She vanished and he gaped incredulously at the spot where she had disappeared.

_Earth:_

"…very possible that she chose the Immortal Realms," Carl was saying to Kit.

Nita scoffed at them and grinned when they turned to look at her. "Highly unlikely. They're all very pompous. Down here is _much_ better."

Kit's face spilt into a wild grin. "Nita!" he cried, running and hugging her tightly.

Nita smiled. This is where she was meant to be.

_Revised: January 2006_

_**Authors Notes: **I hope you enjoyed the new improved version of Brightening the Sun. It is much smaller, and whole chapters were cut, but I feel that the improved quality is worth it and more. The significance of the title is completely lost, but I suppose that matters not. The ending is also dramatically different. I don't even want to think about the ending in the original – there was no other word for it. It. Was. Horrid. I know I've taken some liberties and everyone is probably horribly out of character because I haven't been able to get my hands on a YW book in ages. I'd like to thank those who were brutal with the first version, as that allowed me to continue to improve my skills. I'd also like to ask people to be just as brutal again, for how else will I improve?_

_Thanking you once again,_

_The Magic Bringer_

_Addendum 2010: I'm still not happy with this story. I feel that there was so much more that I could have done with this, and I did have so much more planned in it, but I have long since lost my notes and original copy of this story. I am unlikely to ever re-revise this to include the missing elements, but if by some miracle someone saved the original version anywhere, I would very much like a copy._


End file.
